


Reunion of the forgotten

by jesterofpepsi



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Dayshift at Freddy's Fangame, Decapitation, Peter is mentioned but that's all also there is violence but it's not graphic, Possession, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 06:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesterofpepsi/pseuds/jesterofpepsi
Summary: Jack and Dave finally go to Vegas after 30 years of separation, Jack takes their time together as an opportunity to rethink the past, before the worst situation unfolds. (Spoilers ahead for DSAF 3, notably the bad ending.)





	Reunion of the forgotten

"Here we are Old Sport!" Dave finally managed to thrash the locked door to the house. The place looks worse than I remember.

The paint on the walls was peeling off, the number of insects I've encountered in these scarce minutes is immeasurable. At this point, the apartment was just begging to collapse. Good Lord, even the spiderwebs were abandoned.

Honestly if I hadn't worked in a Freddy's location before, I would've described this home as the worst place I've been to but that's just dishonest. And (for a change of pace) to be honest, I still find it surprising that Dave even remembers where this hellhole is located. You'd think that after 30 years the guy would've gotten amnesia already, but the fucker is still kicking. It's still hard to believe that so much time has passed already, and to think that he waited all that time for me to come back. I can't begin to imagine the boredom one would of felt out there, especially when they're stuck in a pizzeria for what felt like an eternity. It's a bit bizarre to think I tried to bring back that franchise, good riddance I suppose.

Stepping foot into the worn out apartment made my skull burst with memories. From the aftermath of partying in Vegas to just watching some soccer on TV with Dave, I must admit that I spent quite some time here. This has become like a second home to me and well... I feel happy to be here, to go back to my old life.

But I'm not too happy about how I got here. Was this really the only way to get my happy ending? What about her happy ending, her happy day?

...Come to think of it, it was the right choice, I probably wouldn't have been any happier if I stuck to the plan and ravaged around trying to knock some sense into some spoiled dead kids. And what if there are spirits roaming around? That's not my fault, it's Henry's fault, that guy drop kicked so many kids into hell that if he were alive today he'd have a medal... And a life long jail sentence. Honestly there's no way I am as heinous as that prick. Dave said it himself: that guy is Devil incarnate, I'm just a bored zombie with nothing better to do besides swoon some hookers.

Speaking of him, that Dave... the one on the flipside. I wonder if what he said was true, well the part about haunting me. Everything else is correct, I am a monster but there's one problem: he doesn't understand.

I am not like Dave, I have no one to avenge, no motive or dreams to follow. I am just a sentient shell, given conscience by some foolish demi-god. It doesn't matter if I do it at the peril of other's lives, it gives me what they have so I won't stop, even if it's with someone as frail as a baby. Back to reality, Dave-- No William asked me to call him by his real name. And has proposed to do the same with me. I get it, William is being sentimental just like I was when I salvaged that bear suit that I'm wearing now.

I knew sticking around the guy was a good idea even back then, honestly I didn't care much about the immortality talk, it sounded bollocks and well; the kiddie strangling was more fun. The rush of not getting caught by the cops, seeing the phone guy's reaction and the reward of seeing a location shut down. All of this brings to my soul emotions my dead cold heart wouldn't otherwise feel, after all I am not human so I can't help it. If I knew I would of gotten that much enjoyment from these activities, I would've done them more.

Eventually William finally pointed it out, Vegas wasn't as fun as it used to be. It gets old after three decades I know, but there's not much places to visit when we look like _this_.

Finally I was introduced to the weird circus bunker William has been hiding. The "sister location" he called it? What kind of acid trip did he even go through to create this nightmare? Not only that, the posters of the animatronics look uncanny as hell.

Man, compared to this shithole Fazbender's looks so tame. Hehe, I wonder what Peter would've thought of the clown mascot, would've probably lost it.

Hm, I wonder what else he has built. It really takes a genius to build all of this, even the location where it resides is an odd choice. I wonder what kind of reason he has to build it under-- Nevermind it's connected to my house. So that's how he got in, huh? That's actually really... disturbing. But doesn't that summarize William's existence?

"Say... Jack."

"Yes, William?" He looked down, there wasn't much room for emotion in that glorified metal cage. But damn it, William is an expressive bastard. And that same bastard looked sad. Why is that?

"Listen... I think giving you immortality was a mistake," he confessed in a low voice, "I was selfish when I gave you this gift, Jack. I didn't consider... what you wanted or the consequences."

I was slightly taken aback by his words, I'd say it was my suit spazzing out but this was a genuine reaction. I don't understand, this is ridiculous.

"What do you mean, Willy? This is the greatest gift you've given me, there is nothing to regret."

"W-Willy? You sound just like him when you... Hey you sure you never met Henry before? That used to be my nickname, you know? Haha..."

"...William."

"Jack? What's with the face...? Bringing you back was definitely a mistake! Look at you! You're so soulless... You're scaring me, Sportsie..."

"I was always this way, William."

William slowly approached me with his arms lazily swinging at his sides. Hesitantly he grabbed my shoulders and squeezed them as to reassure me.

"Jack, please, let me get you out of that cage. It was never meant to be like this."

"But William, flesh merged with steel, steel merged with flesh. That is the joy of creation. You wouldn't take that away, would you?" William backed off at the mention of that work.

I wouldn't let someone like him take away life from me. This was it. I've had it with this fool. I grabbed its head and pulled as hard as I could. It lost balance and crumbled to its knees and attempted to 'claw' my hands but to no avail. I caught it in a chokehold and heard it choke out a few meaningless words with its terrible voice. I moved to its head and pulled, its neck cracked under the pressure. The metals twisted and grinded, overshadowing the screeching it made. Finally weakened, the head detached. And so what remained of the corpse began to gush out, purple and redish matter splattered everywhere. I held the animatronic head with my hand. Staring into its eyes, the stare was duller than usual. Less bold and challenging than before. At last I am free, getting rid of that monstrosity was the last step.

**Free to roam the earth, the voidwalker finally enters the stage.**

**Author's Note:**

> In which I had to kin Jack Kennedy to write this. Anyways it was about time I'd contribute something to this fandom. And here I am rewriting the saddest moment in the whole series, oh boy.


End file.
